gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Intro (Arc)
The introductory arc is the first story arc of Gosu (The Master), consisting of four chapters. Plot Summary The prologue began with describing the Supreme Overlord of the Chaotic Murim, Dokgo Ryong and his conquests over much of the land until his sudden disappearance and the scattering of his followers within a few years. It then transitioned to Dokgo Ryong mentioning that this story was a blatant lie. He goes on to describe that Hyeol Bi, Gwi Yeong, Mak Sapyeong and Hwan Sa, the Four Heavenly Kings, betrayed him and plotted his assassination. He then addressed his apprentice Gang Ryong, making the young man assure that he will revive the Heavenly Destruction Sect and wreak havoc among the Murim after avenging his master. After Dokgo Ryong passed away, Gang Ryong immediately headed to the Middle Kingdom to carry out his will, equipped with several weapons on his back. He cried out that he will avenge his master and appease his angry soul only to find out from the woman who served him dumplings that they are dead, leaving him in shock. One year later, having been released from prison, an unknown martial artist vowed never to fight again before being interested in eating after seeing the delivery of dumplings to the guards that had watched over him. Later while eating his dumplings in the tavern-at-the-fork, a man from a gang knocked one of his dumplings on to the floor. Calling him out on it, the group gets rowdy but their leader diffused the situation by giving him coins to pay for it. Just then Chohyang told their delivery boy, Chief Gang to go deliver the dumplings to a group that had already left. As the gang of thugs assaulted a young lady and her guards, Gang Ryong arrived and delivered their food totally ignoring the situation. Then the unknown martial artist also arrived and attacked the thugs until the assailants' leader, Dang Gwe said he'll deal with the martial artist. The martial artist confidently attacked with a nice combo but Dang Gwe shrugged it off and then crumpled the martial artist without mercy. In response to Dang Gwe's cruelty, Gang Ryong took him down with a Heavenly Destruction Technique. After a short exchange with the infatuated young lady, Gang dashes off. He arrives back back at the tavern and is immediately called out for fighting by Chohyang after she saw his bloody nose, but Gang fruitlessly tried to deny everything. Some time later, the renowned assassin, Myo Cheong was hired by a woman to kill Song Chohyang for wooing her husband. Gang Ryong discovered the plot and took down the assassin before he could harm Chohyang but ruined her date in the process, earning her ire. One day, the Bewitching Flowers (a band of ) were hired by the Gold Dragon Guild to eliminate Nue Dong who had been leeching off of them, because they had heard of the Bewitching Flowers' lack of repercussions even if they did fail in assassination. Their leader Heuk Lan built a bridge trap before Gang Ryong suddenly came racing by, completely shocking them that he hadn't set the trap off. Heuk Lan wondered why the bridge hadn't collapsed and steped on it only for it to fall underneath her. As her subordinates helped her, Nue Dong saw the bridge was unusable and walked in another direction. Later, Heuk Lan built another trap but Gang once again casually passed over it without setting it off. As she called Gang back and questions him on his identity, Nue Dong arrived and asked the Bewitching Flowers if the trap was meant for him. The girls attempt to flee and Nue Dong gave chase but first attacked Gang who easily dealt with him. With Gang having saved them, an infatuated Heuk Lan asked her girls what she should do. Back at the tavern, Heuk Lan spied on Gang chilling with Yerin and seethes from the trees, believing that Gang had flirted with her. Notes & Trivia *Gang Ryong ended up selling his weapons to pay the Baekma Valley for information on the Four Heavenly Kings. Navigation Category:Arcs